Let's make this dream come true
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: "- Black Star... ¿Tú me quieres? - La pregunta salió sin permiso de su pequeña boca." Una pregunta que Black debería de saber responder. ¿Qué pasaría si no es la respuesta que la chica tiene en mente? Una parte "oculta" de ella sale a luz en base a eso. Si quieren saber que es...simple, pasen a leer! (y dejen review) ewe


**Hola hola :D ¿Cómo están? He aquí mi pervertida mente les trae un fic de TsubaStar ;D que va dedicado a nerytaa metallium, que gusta de lo no muy meloso y lo no apto para cardíacos... traté de hacer lo mejor posible en ese aspecto. Eso no lo podría haber hecho sin la escritora mas cool-capta-y-arregla-ideas de DanyNakatsukasa :D que me ayudó en la elaboración del mismo.**

**Espero que les guste (en serio en serio ) y sin mas los dejó leer en paz el fic :D**

***_Só__lo el fic me pertenece, no así Soul Eater en si. Posible OoC. ¿Quien sabe? Nunca vimos a estos personajes en esta situación xD*_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's make this dream come true<strong>

_¿Y tú creíste que él te ama?_  
>Basta… Basta…<p>

_Para el solo eres un arma, una inútil arma: Una camelia._  
>Basta… Basta… ¡BASTA!<p>

Esa voz en su interior no cesaba de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez, ella gritaba sólo en su mente que parase. Claro, para no preocupar a su técnico, pero...¿Él se preocuparía por ella como ella por él?

Una traicionera lágrima cayó por sus azules ojos, pero fue más rápida y la limpió antes que nadie se diera cuenta.

_Es lógico, ¿Quién se daría cuenta de alguien tas insignificante como tú?  
><em>No lo aguantaba más.

- Black Star... ¿Tú me quieres? - La pregunta salió sin permiso de su pequeña boca.

- ¿Ein? - Cuestiono él sin entender, como siempre - Claro que te quiero, eres como mi hermana pequeña, eres mi arma, ¿Cómo el gran ORE-SAMA no te va a querer? - Dijo rápidamente mientras las palabras se enredaban, por lo nervioso que él las pronunciaba.

Las palabras de él tocaron en lo más profundo del pecho de la pelinegra quien se paro de repente, mientras su mano se dirigía a la altura su corazón.

- Yo… Yo… Perdóname por eso…- susurró la chica, sin dirigirle la mirada al peliazul - Tengo…- Se aclaró la garganta.- Tengo que ir a juntarme con Maka… ¡Eso!... tengo que juntarme con Maka para… esto… Para estudiar y repasar… Sí, eso, estudiar y repasar.- Black no le creyó nada, ya que esta mañana había hablado con el albino de su amigo, le dijo que estaría muy ocupado con su novia. Pero lo dejó pasar, su arma necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas y el, como el gran dios que es, haría que le creía.

- Bueno… ¿No vemos a la hora de la cena? - Dijo él, intentando cambiar un poco el ambiente tenso que de pronto se formó.

A Tsubaki las palabras le dolieron, ya que de tantos años que se conocían, él debía saber ya que ella estaba mintiendo.

_Tú. No. Le. Importas. A. Nadie. Menos. A. El._

- Si, a la cena. - Fue lo último que dijo ella, antes de salir por esa puerta dejando a su técnico algo desorientado.

Tsubaki caminaba sin rumbo fijo, iba sumida en sus pensamientos.  
>¿Por qué Black Star no la quería? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿O se dio cuenta y no decía nada porque no sentía lo mismo por ella?<br>Esas tres preguntas rondaban en su cabeza.

Conscientemente inconsciente llego hasta una puerta grande y en un estado deteriorado:"_**Johnny's Sanctuary**_". Era lo que se alcanzaba a leer en la entrada, ya que la luz de neón que estaba iluminado el nombre del local, estaba quemada. Seguramente ese lugar era de mala muerte, para gente alcohólica. Muy alcohólica a juzgar por el aspecto. Algo dentro de ella la impulsó adentrarse.

El lugar estaba oscuro. Había olor a cigarrillos baratos y alcohol, mucho alcohol.  
>Se dirigió hacia la barra, donde la atendió un joven barman de unos 27 años, que le sonrió de manera coqueta al verla.<p>

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, hermosa señorita? - Pronuncio con un acento ¿británico?.

- Eh…- Tsubaki dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Un Jack Daniel's, por favor - un vaso no le haría mal, ¿verdad?

- Enseguida.- El joven se fue, volviendo enseguida con un vaso con hielos y un liquido ambarino - Que lo disfrute.

Tsubaki tomó el primer trago, el líquido le quemaba la garganta, pero no importaba; poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Y así, Tsubaki perdió la cuenta de cuantos Jack Daniel's se había tomado en realidad.

_***mientras al otro lado de la ciudad***_

-¿Tsubaki?-. Pregunto Black, después de despertar de su larga siesta.

Al no recibir respuesta de la pelinegra, se levantó a buscarla por toda la casa. No estaba, y la hora de la cena se había pasado. Ya eran las 2°° AM ¿Dónde estaba su arma?

No esperó mas, agarró su chaleco de cuero (y el de ella, seguro tendrá frío, ya hacía fresco afuera) y salió a buscarla por todos lados.  
>Le mando mensajes a sus amigos, y las respuestas fueron las siguientes:<p>

"_¿Qué le has hecho, idiota ¬¬ ? No, no la hemos visto. Hemos estado muy ocupados, ya sabes 1313 Soul & Maka._"

"_Yo no se lidiar con desaparecidos...Chrona."_

"_No la hemos visto. Kid  
>P.D: Si la encuentras ¡dile que mañana es tarde de chicas! Liz y Paty."<em>

_¿Tsubaki donde estarás?_ Esa pregunta no paraba de formularse en su mente. Sabía que era su culpa que este desaparecida. No tenía el suficiente valor para admitir sus sentimientos.

-¡Tsubaki!-. Empezó a gritar mientras caminaba (o mejor dicho corría) por las calles.- ¿Tsubaki? - dio la vuelta a una pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la cual se borró enseguida - Tú no eres Tsubaki – dijo algo desilusionado mientras sintió una mano en su hombro - ¿Tsubaki? - se apartó con cara de susto - ¡Tu ni siquiera eres mujer…!

Continuo así por unos 30 minutos, hasta que un encapuchado desconocido se le acercó.

- ¿Estas buscando a una chica? - antes que Black respondiera, el desconocido lo interrumpió- ¿Cabello negro, ojos azules, alta, buen cuerpo, mojigata?- Black asintió. Esta en el bar "_**Johnny's Sanctuary**_"

-¿Dónde queda el…?

-Caminas derecho hacia la esquina - "_interrumpido por un extraño, genial."_ pensó el dios - luego te diriges hacia la calle principal y doblas hacia la derecha, camina hasta el cruce que separa las avenidas y vuelves a doblar, pero esta vez a mano izquierda, caminas hasta el semáforo y doblas la siguiente calle, hasta que llegues al puente y luego te cuelgas de la rama del árbol más cercano por ser tan idiota y no darte cuenta que el bar esta detrás tuyo.

Black había estado escribiendo todo lo que el desconocido le dijo -…por se tan idiota - murmuró Black, mientras escribía en su libreta. Repaso las indicaciones y…- ¡Oye!

- ¿Eres idiota o te haces? - murmuró el desconocido- Detrás tuyo hay un cartel de neón gigante que dice perfectamente "_**Johnny's Sanctuary**_".

-Oh...- fue lo único que pronunció el peliazul al ver que el bar se encontraba justo tras suyo - Bueno… Gracias…- volteó a darle las gracias a el desconocido, pero este ya no estaba. Con un simple encogimiento de hombros, Black se dio la vuelta y entró a ese bar.

Había un montón de gente rodeando algo o a alguien. La mayoría de esos individuos eran hombres y travestis, todos con dudosa reputación en su cara de pervertidos de primera. Black se abrió paso por toda esa desconocida masa de gente a través de golpes y más golpes por no dejar pasar a un dios tan genial como él.  
>Lo que vio, lo dejo sorprendido: Era Tsubaki, Su Tsubaki. Rodeada de esos desconocidos. Pero eso era un problema insignificante, comparado con que su chica estaba con un látigo de más de dos metros en las manos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta más arriba del codo. La vestimenta en general de su arma cambió. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?<p>

Se fijo más en la escena. Tsubaki estaba castigando a todos los hombres, se notaba que disfrutaba de su labor; y ellos, pervertidos cual ellos solos, se estaban dejando.

Sadomasoquismo, fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente.

¿Qué como lo sabia? Al ser el pervertido de primera que era, el inteligentemente busco en internet esas cosas, con videos incluidos y un tutorial.

El sadismo es un comportamiento consistente en la obtención de placer al realizar actos de crueldad o dominio, dolor físico o psicológico a otro ser vivo. Tsubaki en este caso era la sádica.  
>El masoquismo es la obtención de placer al ser víctima de actos de crueldad o dominio. En este caso los imbéciles que la rodeaban.<p>

El sadomasoquismo era el acrónimo de ambos, entiéndase la combinación de ambos placeres.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas. Se enojó consigo mismo por ser cobarde en ese aspecto de su vida y no confesarle sus sentimientos a su arma, su diosa. Se sentía inútil.

Se acerco más a ella y notó que estaba ebria, como nunca la había visto.

Él observa que todos esos hombres quieren propasarse con SU arma, y el como buen técnico que es los aleja a golpes.

- ¡HEY! Idiotas - Al captar la atención de todos, continua hablando - ¡QUIEN SE QUIERA PASAR DE LISTO CON MI ARMA, ENFRENTARA LA FURIA DEL HEREDERO DEL CLAN DE LA ESTRELLA! - Ninguno le prestó más atención, ya que observaban de manera pervertida el buen físico de Tsubaki.

Una furia surgió de su pecho, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue lanzarse sobre todos esos idiotas, golpeándolos en el rostro a una velocidad casi inhumana.

- Ratas, es una pena por ustedes, pero ¡El show ya se terminó!- Rugió furioso, escupiendo a los cuerpos casi desmayados del público de la Nakatsukasa.  
>En cambio ella, no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya que estaba canturreando que ella era una diosa, todos eran sus súbditos y la deberían obedecer.<p>

Black, se acerco a ella, puso su chaqueta encima de sus hombros y la tomo de la cintura. Ella no se opuso, sino que reía de manera maniática.

¿Esa era SU Tsubaki? No podía creer, que la chica dulce y maternal, tenia un lado sádico.

Vio como de a poco la pelinegra empezó a quedarse dormida en sus brazos, ya que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

Le quedaba muy poco para llegar a su casa. Al llegar, deja no muy amablemente a su arma en la cama, y ella por el golpe producido despierta.

- ¿Como te atreves dejar que tu diosa duerma en una horrible cama como ésta? - le reprochó Tsubaki - Eso merece un castigo - Con una sonrisa pervertida, levanta el látigo, y golpea a Black en la espalda, mientras él miraba en shock lo que estaba ocurriendo y no podía moverse. Al tener control de su cuerpo, se aleja de Tsubaki.

-¿Tsubaki? Tú no eres así, eres sumisa… ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué has tomado? ¿Estas drogada? - Ella lo miraba con un brillo arrogante en sus ojos.

- Tu que crees, cerdo. Todo lo he hecho por ti, me he rebajado a rogarle a un ser tan inferior como tú, pero ya no... no más - Murmuro Tsubaki con odio hacia él - Qué te parece si… O mejor dicho… Implora tu perdón besándome los pies o sino tu castigo será peor, perro andrajoso-  
>Black sin darse cuenta, acabó de rodillas, besándoles los pies a su diosa.<p>

- Eso no me basta…- Dice ella, se acerca a él con el latigo en alto, listo para castigarlo. Por tanto alcohol en su organismo, terminó dando trompezones y cayendo encima de su aturdido técnico, quien la sujeto para que no se golpeara tan fuerte, pero Tsubaki tenia otros planes en mente, y antes de caer del todo, agarra a Black, que termina encima de ella en una posición muy comprometedora. Black la observa de manera asombrada, y recién se da cuenta de como viste ella: tenia un traje de látex pegado a su cuerpo, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Mandando toda su cordura a la mierda, la sujeta de la cara y la besa, correspondiendo ella así el beso de manera dominante.

Black pasa sus manos por las sueves y tersas piernas de ella, asombrándose por el tacto, ella gime en respuesta. En un movimiento medio brusco, ella queda encima de él, volviendo a mostrarse dominante.  
>Siguieron besándose, mientras el lado dominante de Tsubaki hacía acto de presencia, humillando y golpeando a Black.<p>

- ¿Ah, dios insignificante? ¿Que se siente no tener el control y perder ante mi? - le mordió con fiereza el labio inferior – Subordinado mio, dime que se siente.  
>La ropa empezó a volar por la pequeña habitación. El chico se empezó a perder en la piel de esa chica que tanto amaba y deseaba; de la cual nunca terminaba de conocer...y es lo que le fascinaba de ella.<p>

De repente, la misma habitación de lleno de gemidos y jadeos.  
>Black… Black… BLACK<p>

Despertó de golpe al escuchar el grito de su arma, y se encontró con sus azules ojos, que lo miraban de manera ausustada y arrepentida.

-Yo… Yo lo siento…- Dijo rápidamente la morena.

-¿Ein?-. Black la miro de manera confundida.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?- Pregunto ella algo decepcionada.

-No, sólo me acuerdo que me preguntaste si te quería…- Sonrojo por parte de ambos.- yo te respondí, tu te fuiste diciendo que tenías que estudiar con Maka, me dormi, y ahora despierto…- Silencio - ¿Deberia acordarme de algo?

Fue un sueño.

Tsubaki miraba asombrada a Black, mientra su mente batallaba.

¿Fue un sueño? ¿Yo nunca fui dominante? ¿Black nunca me fue a buscar a un bar? ¿Nunca lo golpee con el latigo? ¿El no sabe nada? ¿Deberia hacer algo…?

- Fue un sueño.- Murmuró, pero su murmuro llego a oídos del peliazul.

- ¿Qué sueño? - Black se había levantado, quedando frente a la morena - ¿Sabes que ocasionó estas marcas de aquí? – preguntó extrañado el peliazul señalando ciertas zonas de su pecho, haciendo que la chica le regala una sonrisa seductoramente maquiavélica.

- Esto…- sin esperar nada mas, Tsubaki se lanza a los brazos de Black, y lo besa…

…Comenzando lo que dejaron en el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne ne..que tal? Les gustó? :D No les gustó? D':<strong>

**díganmelo en un review, no hace falta ni registrarse para eso y hagan feliz al monstruito que vive conmigo, shi? 0=D**

**bye bye n.n**


End file.
